


Bind

by KelpieChaos



Series: Dick-or-Treat 2019 [5]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Blow Jobs, Daisuke's just Too Embarrassed to be able to stop Dark, Dark gets sappy in this, Krad doesn't really know how to feelings but he kinda figures it out, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, and then not so accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Honestly, Dark had only hoped his rushed array could actually hold Krad. He certainly didn't expect the turn his theft would take because of it.





	Bind

_“Dark, he’s really close!”_

Panic edged Daisuke’s voice, and Dark put on a bit more speed, hoping to get just a bit further in front of the maniac angel chasing him.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’ve got it,” Dark muttered. He needed something to slow Krad down, but this part of Azumano was sorely lacking in any tall buildings or statues he could use.

A white feather whistled towards him, and Dark dove right before it exploded in his face. Crashing through the tree line – he was a lot lower than he had thought, that had _hurt_ – Dark rolled and tucked his wings in to race along the overgrown paths. Hopefully the tree cover was thick enough that Krad would have to come down after him to have a chance of keeping up. Trees were a lot easier to lose someone in than open air.

“Mousy!”

Well, it certainly sounded like Krad was pissed off. Though, did he ever not sound pissed off? Maybe he’d ask the Commander next time he cornered the creep.

_“Watch out!”_

Dark ducked under the partially fallen tree on instinct more than anything, feathers brushing against the decomposing bark and sending pieces of bark raining onto his back. Okay, probably should pay more attention to where he’s going, less on the potentially variable state of pissed off that Krad may or may not have.

Though, Krad had gone suspiciously quiet, what was he – _shit!_

The trees in front of him exploded, and Dark skidded to a stop, wooden shrapnel and small bits of stone spraying him, catching the skin of his arms where they protected his face. He peeked around his raised arms and, yup, that was certainly a _super_ pissed off Krad on the other side of the new gap in the tree line.

Whoops.

He scrambled backwards, using the newfound space to get a burst of speed from his wings. He wove through the trees as fast as he could, Krad blowing them up almost before he managed to pass them.

He _really_ needed something to slow Krad down. None of his gizmos would help, not against Krad, and he didn’t have a convenient artwork that could help him, and none of his spells – wait, no, there was one, what was it again? Something to do with holding? No, that wasn’t right, what was it-

Binding! He could set the spell to activate when Krad stepped in it and it would bind him to whatever the object the spell was placed on. It probably wouldn’t hold him long, the chances of it catching him properly were too low, but hopefully it would be enough that he could get away.

Ducking behind a large rock outcrop, Dark called a feather, charging the black barbs with quick mutters.

“Are you hiding, little Mousy? What a cowardly thing to do.”

Krad was nearly singing, obviously sure of his success, and his voice was much closer than Dark expected. He needed to finish this spell _fast_.

“You know you can’t escape me, so why don’t you just give in? I’ll take good care of you…”

It sounded like Krad had stopped, probably trying to figure out exactly where Dark was hiding. That last part was definitely aimed to get a response from him, to get him to reveal where he was. Too bad Dark couldn’t stop the spell to join their usual quarrel, or Krad would end up the least of his worries. Magical backlash would kill way more than just him. Now Krad just needed to stay where he was for a few more minutes; he was almost done, just one more minute and he could set his trap.

A _snap_ of a stick stepped on just on the other side of the rock indicated he might not get that minute, depending on how dramatic Krad was feeling.

Why did he pick such a complicated spell?! Surely there was something else he could have used, but he was so close, and Krad hadn’t come around yet, he might finish it in time, 10 more seconds…5…3…done!

Dark slapped the dully glowing feather in the vicinity of the ground, ducking to the far side of the rock barely fast enough to evade being seen by the white monster prowling around the corner. He should hit the trap in a couple more steps. Dark stayed perfectly still, letting his presence draw Krad closer.

“Ack!”

Krad’s startled noise rose above the sounds of rock grinding against itself and vines whipping through the air. Apparently, Dark had gotten both the rock and some exposed roots when he placed the spell. Oops? Poking his head around the rock, wary for a bladed feather to come flying towards his face, Dark double checked that the trap worked. No point in trying to run if Krad was just gonna stay on his heels.

_“I think he’s stuck, Dark.”_

He had to agree. It looked like Krad had stepped right into the center of the array, and he'd gotten well more than the single arm or leg Dark had hoped for stuck. Krad’s hands had gotten drawn into the stone above his head, and vines wound themselves up his legs and across his chest. Even his wings had gotten captured, stone arcs confining their movement. Dark hoped that they weren’t pressing too hard. Crushed wings sucked shit to heal from.

Though if Krad didn’t stop thrashing then it wouldn’t really matter. And Dark may want him stopped, but he didn’t really want to actually hurt him. Especially because that would hurt Hikari, which would make Daisuke upset, and that was more headache than Dark wanted to deal with. Literally.

“Hey, hey.” He stepped fully around the rock, stopping in front of his fuming other half. “You need to calm down if you don’t want to break something.”

“I’ll break _you_ ,” Krad snapped. He yanked on his wrists, achieving nothing but more sore looking marks on his wrists. The vines surrounding him tightened, forced him still.

Dark rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, heard that before.” He stepped closer, nose to nose with Krad. “Now _stop squirming_ , before you actually break something important.”

Krad just snarled in his face, the sound dark and… desperate?

Blinking, Dark leaned back, darting a visual check over his counterpart. Krad absolutely was no less aggressive, but something had changed. He no longer had the bloodthirsty edge so common in these fights. It almost seemed like he was trying to… hide something. But what?

Wait. Was he… Was Krad _blushing_?

There was just the lightest dusting of red across Krad’s cheekbones. His pale skin couldn’t hide it. As Dark watched, the red deepened, spreading up his ears and down to slip over his jaw.

_“Shouldn’t we leave now?”_

Daisuke still sounded nervous, but Dark was much too focused to care about that. It wasn’t like they were in any danger, anyway. Krad was most definitely, completely, and utterly stuck. At least for the next few hours, until the spell work off. He sent back a wave of reassurance, watching as the vines continued to twine themselves around Krad as he shifted.

“Stop staring at me, Mousy, and let your damned spell go!”

Purple met gold, and Dark just shrugged. He stuck his hands into his pockets, calmly matching Krad’s furious glare. “Sorry, but I can’t actually let it go. It’s got a time release, and it’s built specifically so nothing can break it until it times out. You’re stuck.”

To say that didn’t make Krad happy would be an understatement, in Dark’s opinion. He thrashed as much as he could with the vines pulling on him and the rock confining him, spitting breathless obscenities in Dark’s direction. Dark just let him, if he wanted to hurt himself so badly then he could deal with the consequences. He shifted the backpack holding the small canvas he had stolen. Tried to decide if he had time to babysit Krad until he exhausted himself and still get home before Emiko worried too badly about them. Krad was still struggling. Maybe Wiz could take it home? He could probably find his way back without them. And as long as he left before Krad got loose then it wasn’t like he needed his wings anyway. And a note would soothe Emiko’s worries…

Dark kneeled, dropping the bag in front of him and digging for the trace paper and pencil they always brought. Scrawling out a fast note, he ran a hand down the top of a wing. Wiz and he had set a code up decades ago, because the familiar connection only went so far. In a bright flash, Wiz appeared next to the bag, shaking out his fur.

“Kyuu?”

“Hey, buddy.” Dark gently pet one velvet ear. “Do you mind taking these home for me? I want to make sure the blond idiot here doesn’t manage to actually kill himself trying to get out of my spell.”

Wiz sent a distrustful look at the _still_ struggling Krad, then nodded. Another flash, and a Dark copycat was looking back at him. He took the note and bag, sent another frown at Krad, then set off at a jog.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of…” Dark stood up, turning back to face a now motionless Krad.

Though perhaps motionless was the wrong word. Krad was panting, fast and shallow, and trembling from head to toe. His face had gone from lightly sunburnt to full on strawberry, and his pupils had nearly crowded out the gold.

And his hips were hitching. Not much, motions almost lost in his trembling, except for how they made the vines curl and twist around him.

Well this was interesting.

Krad didn’t seem to be paying the least bit attention to him anymore, eyes fluttering closed as his breath stuttered. Silent as a shadow, Dark crept towards him. The last time he’d seen Krad this caught off guard was the first time he’d sent the angel’s explosion right back into his face. Nose to nose with his counterpart, Dark could see how the many years had changed him. Krad’s face looked tired, even under the warm flush. He had lines that Dark didn’t, shadows under his eyes that would have looked more suited for the halls of a crumbling mansion than an immortal angel’s face. Did he suffer as much as his tamers?

Right now he didn’t seem to be suffering, or at least, no more than anyone else when hard and unable to do anything about it.

Dark could do something about it.

Actually, Dark _will_ do something about it. There had been enough violence between them that a little bit of pleasure was much overdue. At least by his numbers.

_“Dark, I swear to everything magical, PLEASE can we go instead of whatever you’re scheming.”_

He just hummed lightly, doing the mental equivalent of patting Daisuke on the head. There was no way he was leaving now, and Daisuke was much too embarrassed to force a change. Krad still hadn’t noticed him. Delicately, gentle as if he was stealing a fragile work from velvet, Dark cupped Krad’s jaw in his palms.

Gasping, Krad lurched back, nearly smacking his head against the stone. His golden eyes were wide, and his pupils were wide enough to be rounded, almost normal looking, instead of the usual slits. Dark followed the motion. He smoothed his thumbs along Krad’s cheekbones, watching as he snarled on instinct at the touch. Krad tried to focus on him, gaze sharpening and then blurring as the vines kept moving. Eventually, with a great shudder, he gave in, leaning into Dark’s palms and letting his eyes droop half closed.

Dark couldn’t tell if it was trust, or if Krad was just too tired to keep fighting. He hoped it was trust.

“Hey, Kraddikins,” he said, soft as a secret, “do you miss before we woke up?”

Krad just blinked at him, weary and adrift.

“I do, sometimes,” Dark confessed. He nearly never let himself think about this, but this felt like the only opportunity he had to actually _talk_ to Krad, and not just fling insults and jibes. “Being with my tamers is nice, but it’s nothing near what we had. We were the same being, once. Bound – no, not even bound together, there weren’t two things to bind. We just _were_.”

Krad’s eyes closed, and he sighed out a long breath. He had stopped moving, leaning all of his weight into where the vines and stone were keeping him still. Into where Dark’s hands held him. Dark waited to see if he would say anything, but he just stayed there, for once still and loose and serene.

“Can I – I can’t let you go, but can I at least help you? Let me help you feel something _good_ for once, instead of us fighting?”

Golden eyes stayed closed, and no response came. He almost looked like he was sleeping, a precious jewel caught in nature, a charmed royal waiting for someone endlessly.

“Krad?” Dark didn’t want to wake him if he was actually asleep, he could only guess how much rest Krad needed, but he equally didn’t want Krad to just ignore him.

The slightest of nods was pressed against his palms.

“Yeah? Is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

A pause, then a near imperceptible shake no.

“Nothing? You sure?”

Another nod, slower than the first.

“Okay.” Dark traced a couple more delicate lines across Krad’s face, then slowly let his hands trail down, across soft skin usually hidden behind his white cowl. The vines prevented him from removing any of the layers, but that was fine. He could work around that. Besides, it’s not like he was trying to rile Krad up. Slow and soft was fine by him.

Carefully, Dark trailed his hands down Krad’s chest, pressing calm lines into the tense muscles he could reach between the vines. Krad’s breath shuddered under his touch. He twitched away, then pressed back, like he couldn’t decide if he liked being touched or not. Dark let him take his time deciding, keeping the steady motions until he had relaxed into them. He let the strokes drift down, inch by inch, until he was kneeling on the leaves and dirt, rubbing small circles in the hollows of white covered hips. The vines had caught Krad’s ridiculous coat skirt and pushed it away from his body on their path up his legs, exposing his long legs fully.

And exposing something else. As the vines had twisted their way up, small branches had twined themselves between his legs, pressed up against where they met his hips. A brace, almost like a rappelling harness, had formed. Only this one didn’t care about avoiding putting pressure on sensitive areas. Krad’s cock had been surrounded by the writhing vines, trapped in a delicate lacing of greenery. It was no wonder he was so distracted, Dark doubted anyone could focus through the tenuous, unescapable massage he was getting.

He let his fingers follow the vines in, feeling Krad start to shake again. He didn’t make any noise though, and when Dark glanced up, wanting to check his face for discomfort, all he found was flushed cheeks and fuzzy concentration. Seemed like he was still giving the go ahead. Good thing, because Dark didn’t want to stop yet. He couldn’t remember the last time he touched Krad without the intent to harm or defend himself, and this was soothing something he didn’t realize was hurt in him.

The smallest branches broke under his touch, and, startled, Dark watched as the vines didn’t regrow them, but instead let him clear an area just large enough to open Krad’s pants.

Was that part of the spell? Dark couldn’t remember if it was one that would let the caster search and remove things from the captured person. That would necessitate removing some of the vines. Or maybe he just hadn’t cast it perfectly? It wouldn’t surprise him if he hadn’t, he had been in a bit of a rush trying not to get himself killed.

Either way, it was certainly useful.

Keeping his touch light, Dark unbuttoned the white pants, exposing Krad. A small gasp came from above him, but Krad didn’t stop him or pull away. Gentle, Dark pulled him out, drifting soft strokes across the fragile skin and feeling him harden in his hand. His motions slowly became smoother as Krad’s cock started to drip, slicking his hand. He’d never done this before, but it couldn’t be too different than when he or his tamers did it. Though he went more carefully about it than he would for himself, watching Krad for what he seemed to like. Not that that was getting him much. He seemed too overwhelmed to react to any of it in any way other than small gasps and trembling. That was fine though; Dark found himself content to stay here as long as he seemed to be enjoying himself. Just being able to bring this pleasure to Krad was enough for him.

Though he did want to try something…

Dark leaned forwards, slowly pressing Krad’s hips to the rock and holding them steady. Pausing his strokes, he swept a small lick across the tip of the wet cock inches from his face. Krad jumped as if he’d been electrocuted, shouting a sharp noise.

Startled, Dark glanced up. And met wide golden eyes, full of mirroring surprise and hazy lust.

“Dark…” The word was soft, like Krad hadn’t even realized he spoke.

“Yes?” If he wanted to say something, Dark wanted to hear it. He wanted to know everything that went through that golden head, that happened behind normally vicious eyes and words.

Krad blinked, apparently not expecting him to actually respond. Or expect him to have more than just his name. “I…” he trailed off, frowning lightly.

“You..?” He prompted.

But he just shook his head, adverting his eyes. Either he didn’t have more to say, or he was too embarrassed to say it.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dark hazarded, leaning away and letting his hands drop.

The shake no came almost before he could finish the question.

“Then, do you want me to keep going?”

A sharp nod, followed by a flash of eye contact and another, softer nod. Almost like he was asking, instead of just answering the question.

“I can do that.” Dark moved back in and pressed a gentle kiss to Krad’s cock. “I can definitely do that.”

Settling in, Dark swiped another small lick across the tip, this time taking the time to consider what Krad tasted like. Skin and sweat mostly, a bitter saltiness that reminded him of the ocean. Not something particularly terrible, especially considering what Harada Risa’s cooking tasted like. Cautious of his teeth, Dark wrapped his lips around just the head, sucking lightly. A burst of salty fluid hit his tongue at the same time a low groan drifted into the air above him. That definitely was a good reaction. Gaining confidence, he slowly sunk down, taking more and more of Krad in. Krad was shaking under him, and he pressed closer, stabilizing them against the stone.

His cock touched the back of his throat, and Dark was never more pleased that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Though he couldn’t say he’d thought of using it for this. He swallowed around the thick intrusion, feeling each careful move cause a jolt to run through Krad. The warm weight heavy on his tongue was brand new and yet somehow felt like something he’d been missing for longer than he could remember. Near reluctant, he pulled back, just far enough to steal a few breaths and taste along the soft underside. His lungs burned from the lack of air, but he was impatient to swallow Krad back down. Experimentally, he leaned forwards until his throat was filled again, then inched back until he could sneak a breath through his nose. It wasn’t that far back. He could probably figure out how to keep Krad thick on his tongue without passing out. Actually, scratch that, if he could figure out how to break into half the places he found himself, he absolutely could make this work.

Gradually, Dark built his rhythm, swallowing around Krad’s hot cock for long minutes before pulling back only far enough to snatch a few fast breaths of air as he bobbed shallowly along the length. His jaw started to ache from the stretch, but he barely noticed, caught up in the motion and the soft _‘ah, ah, ah’_ from above him. Besides, he’d totally been punched in the jaw hard enough before that this would barely register anyway. And it was much more enjoyable to have this from sucking Krad off than that bruise Krad had left him with for weeks. If only because it was so hard to hide a bruise that big and dark.

His drifting, pleasure softened thoughts were interrupted as Krad jerked, a gasp mangled version of his name falling into the air. Hot, thick fluid coated his tongue, spurting in bursts as he shook under his hands. Dark stayed close, drinking down the salty come, letting the back of his throat massage the head of Krad’s cock, drawing out his pleasure until sharp staccato whines punched the air. Sitting back, he watched as Krad slumped, shudders ripping through him every now and then. When the worst of it seemed to have passed, Dark neatened his pristine white clothes, touch delicate and sure, careful not to hurt the oversensitive skin.

Dark stood up, catching nearly closed golden eyes. A bright flush still covered pale cheeks, but nothing but tired pleasure was in that open gaze. He reached out to cradle Krad’s face, once more running his thumbs along sharp cheekbones. A shivery sigh brushed the inside of his wrists, and he couldn’t help but lean in to press a fragile kiss to soft lips. Hesitant pressure was returned before Krad seemed to fall just slightly further. Apparently that had been more excitement than Krad could handle, and Dark smiled against lax lips before leaning back. Krad’s sleeping face was relaxed and smooth, a calm almost smile gracing his expression.

He’d probably wake up when the stone and vines released him, but for now Krad was finally getting the rest he needed. And hopefully, next they met, there wouldn’t be nearly as much fighting involved. Dark brushed a stray strand of golden hair out of Krad’s face, tucking it behind his ear, then stepped back and turned to start his way back home. Maybe, if he was truly lucky, Krad would even let him in closer next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, Satoshi didn't interfere once Krad was bound because the spell would have considered that Krad "escaping" due to the fact that they are different people, even if they're sharing the same body. Though even if he could have taken control back, he'd still be in the same boat as Daisuke, too embarrassed to actually do it.
> 
> And when the spell wears off, the binding materials would revert back to their original states, basically just dumping Krad to the ground in a flash of ~magic~.


End file.
